


There's A Bongo In My Ribcage

by tapdancinglorax



Series: Phan as band directors [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Band directors AU, M/M, Sadness, and hates school, even tho he works there, im bored can you tell, phil loves small children, the history teacher is an idiot, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapdancinglorax/pseuds/tapdancinglorax
Summary: Phil hates his co-workers and the fact they make Dan upset.(He also needs to get hold on how much he hates the public education systen in general, to be honest.)





	There's A Bongo In My Ribcage

It wasn't the first time Phil had heard the rumors. Not many other people at the school (and no students) knew that he and Dan were together, but he always enjoyed the rumors. Particularity the ones the kids invented.

It was kinda funny, actually, the way all the kids would squeal when Dan would stare at him from the door of his office or Phil would laugh at one of Dan’s horrendous jokes. The little whispers passed between the two French horn girls they thought they couldn't see whenever they'd call each other by first name. The way the bass sax would wiggle his eyebrows at Phil when Dan yelled something weird from his office. Those moments were amazing.

It was the staff Phil didn't like.

Most of them left them alone, but there was the old science teacher who went to the Baptist Church and talked loudly about the sin of being gay during lunch and the annoyingly nosy English teacher who refused to stop trying to set them up with “A nice girl.” The worst of them, though, was the history teacher they'd moved from the intermediate school. Yup, Phil liked him the least.

He supposed he wasn't evil evil, but he got a hold of his lesson plans once, and apparently he talked about how the earth is flat to his seventh graders. He'd gotten a report from a baritone (i.e. spy) that he'd taught about the evils of gays and how the Holocaust was a hoax. Yup, it was people like him Phil detested.

At least Mrs. Moose had enough reason to not spread propaganda to her students.

Phil had been in the middle of helping a clarinet whose instrument refused to not fall apart when Dan stormed in, kicking a chair aggressively. Phil pet the boy’s shoulder, scribbling a note to excuse his tardiness and telling him he'd have it fixed by tomorrow before pulling Dan into the dark instrument storage room. It was the only place the choir teacher probably wouldn't barge into unannounced.

Dan was pressed awkwardly into the uniforms, and Phil’s ankle was pressed into a bongo uncomfortably, but it was nice to be able to be so close without anyone watching. He could hear the buzz of the copy machine, meaning Ms. Melody had barged into their office to make copies.

“I freaking hate him, Phil,” Dan said, nearly in tears. Dan's cursing had disappeared after he accidently let a steady flow of expletives out in front of a parent he particularly hated, much to Phil’s amusement. It was pretty funny to hear Dan yell “son of a butternut squash!” after bashing his toe on something at home.

“What’d he do now, Bear?” Phil said, pulling Dan into him and stroking his fluffy hair.

“Gay couples shouldn't get kiddos, right, Dan?” he said mockingly, tears bubbling up in his speech, “Messes them up in the head, right, Dan? You always look so awkward when people talk about you and Phil, you must hate ‘em too. I hate him so much.”

“He’s an idiot…” Phil started, only to be interrupted.

“I can't deal with him Phil. It's not just the gay stuff, I've been dealing with that all my life, do you know what he said after Florida? No? Taking away the guns won’t help. I heard him and Blanchard talking about it. It makes me so mad. His daughter’s here. Can he just imagine if it was her instead of one of them… Does he not know all of these kids have futures and we should burn every gun in the universe if it means these kids can feel safe because they should feel safe they're so little, Phil…”

His sobs broke him off and Phil could tell he was getting to worked up. It was only fourth period, they hadn't even had lunch yet, Dan needed to calm down. Phil pulled him down, nearly hitting his head on a trombone case, hugging him tightly and whispering little “I love yous" into his ear.

It was annoying, honestly, the way the staff was. Phil hates it, but trying to find twin band director jobs at another, better school would nearly be impossible, in all serious. They had been lucky band director and assistant director positions had opened up at the same time at a decent... although not great... school. They paged fine and Phil adored the kids. Some of them couldn't pay the instrument rental fees that the local place charged, and it broke Phil's heart when they nearly started crying in his office because they didn't think they'd get to play anymore because they were told the instruments went to the beginners. Phil hated the school system, but at least he could do some good here.

They stayed like that until the bell rang, when Phil pulled Dan into the office, shutting the door and going to greet the cheerful faces of the beginners. He'd be teaching them today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you have stumbled across this somehow, well, I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to continue this series, so leave a comment if you'd like more!


End file.
